1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay device having a magnet system, winding terminal elements, a base, a movable contact element, an actuation element, stationary contact elements and contact terminal elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional relays, the design of the base assembly causes high tooling costs and also offers only slight flexibility, particularly in view of the terminal grid and the dimensions. The fixed contacts are usually welded onto punched bands that are extrusion-coated with thermal plastic synthetic. The relay terminals are shaped from these punched bands by bending and cutting. Conventional thermal plastic synthetics offer inadequate thermal stability with respect to the temperatures that occur during reflow soldering. In order to improve the thermal loadability, plastics--usually LCP--that are highly heat-resistant and extremely expensive are often employed.